Santa Klaus
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: Caroline finds Klaus after he kills his hybrids and she decorates his mansion for Christmas.


**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited my stories.  
**

 **This takes place right after klaus kills his hybrids.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries.**

Klaus is walking back to his mansion covered in blood and drinking champagne when Caroline comes running up to him. " Oh my god are you ok what happened?"

" My hybrids they're all dead they unsired themselves from me and they hurt you."

Caroline mumbles " There not the only ones that have hurt me."

Klaus hears what she said with his vamp hearing " Who else has hurt you?"

Caroline realizes what she has said and to who she said it in front of and tries to shake it off. " Nobody it's not important."

Klaus puts his bloody hands on her shoulders " Sweetheart who else has hurt you?"

Caroline looks up at him he cares so much about her and she cares about him too not as much as he cares about her but she would be sad if the latest lets kill Klaus plan worked she would miss him. " Hayley snapped my neck earlier today and if I tell you the other person you have to promise me you won't kill him if it was up to me he would die but like everything in this town it would hurt Elena and I don't matter."

Klaus lifts Caroline's chin up so he can look into her eyes. " You matter your the most important person in this one pony town."

Caroline is touched by his words but she doesn't feel important. " In the entire town I matter to one person while the whole town will bend over backward for Elena."

" I'm the only one in town that sees you for who you are the beautiful, full of light, strong woman you are and yet you push me away."

Caroline realizes they're really close to each other and takes a step back " Because your the enemy you hurt people." Then she mumbles " I don't want to get hurt."

Klaus looks down at her and lifts her chin again " I will never hurt you I fancy you."

" Thank you Klaus."

" You want me to walk you home?"

" No, nobody is home I was just going to go to the boarding house or curl up next to the tree I don't want to be alone on Christmas."

"You will spend Christmas with me at my mansion that way neither of us will be alone."

 **Xxx**

Klaus wakes up the next morning and his house smells different. He gets to the stairs and sees green and red garland all down the banister, A wreath is hanging on the door, and he smells gingerbread and sugar cookies from kitchen. "Love what is going on?"

Caroline looks up from stirring and has flour on her nose. " It's Christmas and your house is just to sad."

Klaus gets the flour off her her nose she looks so adorable in an apron and flour on her nose. " What's beeping?"

" Oh the cookies are done."

Caroline gets the cookies out of the oven, and puts them on the table with four other trays of cookies. "Do you want to put icing on the cookies?"

" Not particular."

" Oh stop being such a Scrooge."

Caroline lets out a little laugh as she looks at him in the Santa hat she puts on his head she has an elf hat on. " What's so funny?"

" Your Santa Klaus."

Klaus rolls his eyes " Your the first person to call me that."

" Really Kol or Rebekah never thought of it. Have you ever celebrated Christmas?"

" Of course. It was always Kol's favorite holiday he liked the holiday bonfire you make a wish and throw it in the fire."

Caroline looks over at him while icing the cookies " Kol's favorite holiday and he never thought of Santa Klaus I'm disappointed in him and in Rebekah."

Klaus sticks his finger in the icing and bops Caroline on the nose.

Caroline turns around with the spatula she was using and tries to get some on him but he vamps away.

She turns back around to finish the cookies when she finds the bowl gone. " Seriously that's not fair if your going to have an icing fight both people have to have icing not just one."

Klaus vamps up behind her and whispers in her ear. " If I'm Santa are you my Mrs. Clause."

Caroline whirls around. " No we're not married I'm just Santa's girlfriend."

Klaus puts the icing bowl down and look down at her she still has icing on her nose and he still has the Santa hat on. " Girlfriend does that mean your willing to giving me a chance?"

Caroline smiles up at him innocently " You can have me if you can catch me." She brings her hand up to cup his face but instead puts icing on his nose then vamps away.

Klaus watches her then vamps after her he follows her into the living room which is decorated too. A fire roaring in the fireplace, stockings hanging on the mantle there's one for him and there's one for her and their beautifully decorated and have their names on it. There's more wreaths and garland all around the room.

 **Xxx**

He finally finds her in the ballroom in front of a giant decorated Christmas tree lights, ornaments, tinsel, ribbon, snowflakes. There is also presents all around the tree. " Ta-Da."

" You sneaky beautiful vampire when did you do all of this?"

" Last night when you were in the shower I was looking around your house and it just didn't feel like Christmas then when you fell asleep I used some of the decorations from my house."

Caroline smiles up at him " So you think I'm beautiful?"

" I think your incredibly beautiful the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Caroline puts her arms around his neck " So Santa Klaus what do you want for Christmas?"

Klaus bends down and pecks her on the lips " You all I want is you."


End file.
